


Remote Controlled Emperor

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [38]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Cages, Humor, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has his finger on the button</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Controlled Emperor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



“The Order will not fade into obscurity as the Empire did! The Order will not allow itself to die because it became too large and pushed too..!”

Mitaka glanced over when his Emperor suddenly faded out, gripping the edges of his podium a little tighter than usual. He could see the way the leather of his gloves tightened, the digits trembling ever so slightly with some unforeseen effort to control himself. The Emperor stared straight ahead, his posture awkward and tense as he remained unmoving.

The silence dragged on. Mitaka glanced off to the side and caught Techie's eyes. The Emperor's little brother could only shrug, shaking his head. The Emperor continued to stare straight ahead in silence and the people were starting to become restless, worried by their Emperor's sudden change in behavior.

And then without warning, Hux started to speak again. “Every moment that is not spent bettering the Order is a moment wasted,” he said. He swept his gaze over the people standing before him, a quirk of his mouth threatening to form into a smug smile before settling back down into his usual severe line, “silence is the same as inaction. It makes all around you uncomfortable and wary. Never allow yourselves to be lazy and idle in your duties and your lives. Your Emperor expects great things from all of his people.”

Mitaka let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding, smiling a little as he shook his head. Emperor Hux had become a little odder when making his speeches. Mitaka couldn't help but wonder if this was because of this time spent with the odd Senator from Naboo or not. He stood up politely as the Emperor passed and he frowned a little when the man stopped to speak with Phasma. He tilted his head, listening without trying to look as if he were listening.

What was that buzzing sound? Dull and muted...and yet unmistakable as it followed after the Emperor. He looked over at Phasma and raised an eyebrow. The woman simply shook her head, saying nothing about it but acknowledging that she too had heard it.

* * *

Ben didn't even look away from the holofilm he was watching when he heard his door open, a remote held in the palm of his hand. “You looked so handsome up there,” he cooed. He swiftly sat up and snatched his hand away when the Emperor went for the remote, tsking as he shook his head at him. “No no no! You remember the rules! I control it until tomorrow morning!” he said.

Hux growled, finally allowing himself to look unkempt as he hunched over the other. “Senator...” he huffed.

“Yes?” Ben innocently asked. He smirked as he watched the Emperor open his pants with trembling hands, licking his lips despite himself. “Exposing yourself before me? How improper and crass,” he teased.

“Please...at least take this off?” Hux whimpered. His cock had been locked in a smooth metal cage, preventing him from becoming erect despite the constant vibrations inside of his ass from the inserted vibrator, the tip pressed just enough against his prostate to drive him to near madness.

Ben made a show of thinking about it, letting Hux squirm and mewl a little while longer before reaching out. Gently he removed the cage, watching as the redhead's penis came to life almost instantly in the palm of his hand. “You poor thing...I have been rather cruel to you, haven't I?” he asked. He smiled up at him, kissing the swollen head. “I'll let you cum just this once tonight.”

 


End file.
